Globin/Globin (Archived)
General Globin is a strange planet orbiting a lonely star far away from most other planets, with a Suburbionite colony currently located within its general proximity, and Lastar orbiting a separate star about four or so light years away. The planet itself is of a bright red hue, with a semi-reflective surface visible from space. It appears in the shape of what is best known as a red blood cell, only on a colossal scale. It’s immediate surface is covered in varicose veins that make landing a challenge even for the most experienced pilots. The planet is also covered in small tunnels stretching deep into the planet, many of which remain unmapped or even unexplored. The internal environment of Globin is incredibly difficult to describe, if only due to its excessive variance. Some areas are too dark to see well in, if at all, with incredibly thick atmospheres not suitable for breathing. Other areas present strange surfaces akin to muscular structures and various tissues incredibly similar to that of organs that are still being studied at this time, with speculations of their purposes and properties being thoroughly questioned and examined, with no end in sight. Temperatures and conditions vary wildly, as previously mentioned, so preparations for any and all types of environments is heavily advised. Gravity is lower than average, so races accustomed to high-gravity environments will need further preparations. Furthermore, the Globinites do not welcome outsiders who venture to their planet without reason. As such, it is not recommended you do so much as enter orbit around the planet without all required paperwork signed out, and the permission of the Globinites themselves. Failure to do so will usually result in swift, violent destruction of your ship if you linger within Globin’s immediate radius. Stable landing zones are also few and far between. Those who can actually land will be faced with the incredibly dangerous and hostile environment that Globin presents; as of writing, there are no records of any ship, or its crew, surviving the planet - let alone its inhabitants - without pre-approval. Natives Globinites come in a wide variety of species that coexist on their strange home world. Athough only one is civilized, they typically share the same - or, at least, incredibly similar - biological structures. Globinites can be readily divided into two groups of composition; their gel-like bodies and their eye-like structure that houses all of their essential organs. The gel-like body of a Globinite varies in color between species, maintaining a general shape, with a long “tail”, for lack of a better term, and two much shorter “tails” one either side of them. This “body” does not appear to have any sort of structure holding it together, instead floating freely, containing the “eye”. Speaking of, the “eye” structure of a Globinite is even more bizarre than the liquids surrounding it. The “eye” of a Globinite is an incredibly complex structure that is still being thoroughly studied, holding many mysteries in its functions and overall workings. The structure’s apparent front is marked by a single pupil, typically a reddish shade, surrounded by an iris indistinguishable from the structure around it. Said pupil can dilate naturally, allowing them to process different levels of light, akin to many other organisms in the sector. However, Globinites cannot see a wide range of colors, restricted to seeing only yellows and reds, alongside darkness and light. This structure also contains a wide variety of vein-like tentacles that protrude out of the back of it. Though these are usually contained within the gel-like body of a Globinite, hanging downward, they can be made to violently protrude (for the lack of a better term) quickly, with many of them serving unique purposes (such as one allowing vocalizations and proper speech), and many of them functioning as a sort of defense system for a Globinite. Most similarities between various Globinite species end here; for instance, species come in a staggering variety of sizes, ranging from the smallest ones, about 10 centimeters head to end-of-tail, typically found in colonies throughout Globin, to the absolute largest ones about 20 meters tall. The “gel” colors can also vary wildly, from the pinkish-red frequently seen in the civilized species, to the stark white color found in the largest, most aggressive Globinites. The nature of Globinites between species can also vary wildly, with no two species behaving alike. Population densities also vary wildly, though no formal studies have been successfully conducted to determine the approximate population of the planet; all research parties have been lost or violently slaughtered by the Globinites. Finally, when needed, some species of Globinite can actually relax their “eye” structure and make it dramatically more supple, allowing them to pull themselves through small spaces with no injury and little difficulty. The civil species of Globinite retains the bizarre nature of species. They have proven to be capable of understandable speech outside of the odd gurgling and warbling sounds Globinites usually make for communication. However, as a society, Globinites aren’t particularly social and distrust outsiders. This mostly stems from an instinctive desire to protect their planet from invaders, brought out especially during the Meteo Attack and subsequent Meteo Wars, and is only beginning to subside after the recent events. Relationships Globin, as a whole, maintains a strong hold in science and medicine as you might expect. They have contributed large amounts of research to the field of health sciences, though their methods of conducting this research are something of controversy, using unknown - said to be unethical - experiments to determine risks and effects, though there is no word from the Globinites on this matter. The Globinites seem to have a close relationship with the Suburbionites, as well, having a hand in the creation of the various cybernetic technologies employed by the Suburbionites. In return, the Suburbionites regularly produce special suits tailored specifically for Globinites. These special suits allow Globinites to survive in a wide variety of environments while inside of it, ranging from the torrid climate of Anasaze to the frozen wasteland of Freaze. Globin’s relationship with Lastar is unknown, with no records between the two even though said planets are quite close by, relatively speaking. The only known interaction between the two was a sort of passive assistance against attacking forces such as the Planet Meteo, but even then no direct communication between the two was held, or at least any record of it. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Archived Planet Pages